In high-pressure injection systems for internal combustion engines, both diesel engines and spark ignition engines, in particular in motor vehicles, electromechanically activated injection valves are preferably used to meter the fuel for the combustion process. In order to meet the continuously increasing requirements which are made of the operating properties of internal combustion engines with respect to the fuel consumption, the power yield, the pollutant emissions and the smooth running of the internal combustion engines, it is necessary to control each individual combustion process as precisely as possible. A significant condition for this is to meter very small quantities of fuel very precisely in terms of timing, with a high repetition accuracy and, if appropriate, in a plurality of different injections per combustion process, that is to say with a high speed, and at very high working pressures into the individual combustion spaces of the internal combustion engines.